


Something to remember

by Fablegate



Category: Finding Dory (2016)
Genre: F/M, Short Drabble, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fablegate/pseuds/Fablegate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dory forgets things.<br/>But if she focuses on something long enough, she will always remember it later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to remember

Wait.

What was she just doing?

No.

No need to worry, she could figure this out.

Okay, so she was swimming. She recognized the area. It was just a little ways off from the clearing where school was held. She was facing away from there so-Oh! That’s right she was heading home when she thought she heard something. But what was she hearing?

“Hmm~”

There it was!   

“Just keep swimming~”

Wait.

“Just keep swimming~”

That sounds just like…

“Just keep swimming~ swimming~”

Dory let out a quiet gasp. She went unnoticed though as the septopus not even ten tail fins away from her was settled in the sand. He had his back turned to her focusing on something in the sand. It looked like he might have been drawing something but she couldn’t tell from where she was. Dory didn’t focus on that as much as she did at Hank’s quiet singing.

She remembered his voice had always been gravely. But she could hear it even more in his singing voice. Which, by the way was quite pleasant to listen to.

She forgot what she had originally been doing before. Though, she wasn’t as bothered by it right now. She decided to stay out of sight for a little while longer.

She wanted to remember this.


End file.
